A strange family twist 1,2,3
by Mrs.EmmettCullen66
Summary: Bella and Emmett are engaged,so he brings her home to show her a strange famiy twist. rated T for lemons


A strange family twist

BellaPOV:

Well Bella, since your part of the family and we're engaged,i thought i'd introduce you to something all the cullens do in this before we go in there,we've done this for a long time and you don't have to ok? Emmett says to me ,im ready.i reply

As soon as we enter i realise it's quiet but you can here moans from the bedrooms. Emmett sat me down on the couch and told me that even if i think it's wierd,don't run away.I said okay and we went the first bedroom we walked into,there was a man laying on his back,his face turned away from the door and Alice naked,on top of turns on the light and i see that it's not Jasper but that its Edward. We shut the light and change bedroom,the next one with Esme and Jasper and then the last one is Rose and Carlisle. We go to Emmett's bedroom and he explains that the whole family switches partners to liven up their sex lives, and that he also does says that if i want i can do it when im ready but if im human,that i have to be on the pill and i have to use a condom.I tell edward to go ahead and to send Carlisle Carlisle comes down he goes to speak but i stop him before he has the chance.''how long does it takes for birth control to start working'' and he replies with ''immediatly.''. And i ask him if he can get me some from his goes and gets it and goes back upstairs.I take the BC(abreviation for birth control from now on) and i wait a ½ hour then i find my way to Edward's have sex for an hour then i decided to go with someone else.I texted him and told him to meet me in my room in 5 minutes.I got cleaned up and got a few condoms and Lube and then i knew he got there when he said''hey there honey''.

Hey there Emmett, you ready?.Yup he replies,im always here,put this on i say as i throw him the condom.A condom? Why do i need that? He asks and i reply with ''im human,i dont want to get pregnant.''We decided to go for a sexy bath and ended up having sex in the tub,then he put the condom on with lube since he's HUGE and put me looking and leaning against the wall as he put his length into came and then i did,and i went to sleep,laying in his arms, i woke up, i felt really horny so i decided to go see Carlisle in his office. He was in Emmett a BJ and Jasper was giving Carlisle a BJ.I cleared my throat and all three of them looked up at me.I said''Ummmm...well i felt kinda horny so i thought i'd come see someone but i stopped here cause it was on the way''.they all got up and threw me on top of Jasper,which was already laying on the put his length in my ass while Carlisle put himself in my cunt and Emmett in my all came at the same time and i got off of them and left without a that night i went back up to see carlisle and had sex for 3 next day Alice and Rose grabbed me and pulled me into Rose's they tied my hands and feet to the then started to tease my nipples and then i felt something enter me.I looked over and saw rose with a all came and then i was suprised to find out that the strap-on had real cum from edward,jasper,carlisle and emmett mixed together. I ended up pregnant but thats the next story.

A strange family twist 2:

BellaPOV:

I woke up in Emmett's arms,i was about 7 ½ months pregnant and i was starting to make just loves having sex with someone who's also loves it when i breastfeed even able to drink the milk without making him puke like all other i try to sneak out of his arms i realise he's still in me.''Oh fuck'' i think to myself because that means he wants to go at it again.I tell him i have to go pee and then go eat and go see finally agrees because Edward is kinda pissed off because the baby's dad is Emmett and not 3 have decided to tell the baby the dad is Emmett because he's my i go for a pee,i see blood and i rush to go see Carlisle in his sees the panic on my face and grabs me,lays me down on the table and takes off my pants and thong.I then pull my knees up and he sees the decides to do an ultrasound but he thinks the blood is the ultrasound,he asks me who i've had sex with last.''Emmett'' is all i have time to tells me not to have sex with him anymore if he's not gentle.I call Emmett in the room and i tell carlisle to show emmett how gentle to says ''okay but im gonna have to use you to show him ok?'' i say ''of course'',i take off my shirt and open my legs as far as they then carlisle is already naked and standing in between my surprises me by not being too rough and it feels even better than Emmett.i tell carlisle''wow your better than Emmett'' and he replies with''i just know all the tricks that Emmett doesnt''.i then tell him he should teach Emmett and emmett says''OK''

how about tomorrow? After that, carlisle pulls out and says to me and emmett ''no sex until tomorrow me here,both of you at ?'' we replie yes sir and he adds'' you can play with eachother and bella you can breastfeed him but no ?'' he then kicks us out of the office.

As we run to Emmett's room i go and breastfeed him and then i leave. On the way to the living room, Alice drags me in the room and says''i heard your convo,so don't try to run'' as she grabs my arms and ties them to the bed and positions me then moves her head to my crotch and starts to lick.I almost reach orgasm and she then calls Esme and Rose in, and she blocks my ears while she's talking to them. She blindfolds me by putting her crotch in my face to lick.I then get surprised to feel two mouths on my nipples.i quickly bring alice to orgasm so i can see who's 's Esme and Carlisle!.I didnt hear carlisle come in.I then see rose giving carlisle a blow job and alice liking esme at her ,rose and esme came and then they all left leaving me tied spread-eagled for the night. I woke up at 12pm.i then realise i was finally untied.I went to get Emmett and we went for a bath and licked eachother and got ourselves really horny,by the time we were done it was 1:45. I looked at where i keep my lingerie and i found a ¼ bra and a matching g-string.i put them on and made my way to carlisle's office in just i got there,Emmett was gawking at me so i just ignored then told us we'd be doing our lesson in the living room because theres more i got there everything seemed of a sudden 3 girls wearing ¼ bras and matching g-strings entered the room with 2 guys behind them. I then realised that we were doing this in front of sat down two by two on couches and me and Carlisle on the air matress that was on the then proceeds by telling everyone'' yesterday morning,after having sex with emmett,bella found blood when she went to the bathroom,she came running in, panic on her face so i did an ultrasound,everything was fine but emmett wasnt being gentle,i showed him how to be gentle and he wanted to know some tricks so i figured since all of you have sex with Bella,i figured i'd show you how to be gentle and to pleasure her at the same lets get when you enter her go gentle, and when your in,roll her back and forth on your hips it will me how you so you can all try''As he rolls me on his hips i gasp at how good it gets out of me and lets emmett hes bigger than carlisle, it feels so much better.i cum straight away and so does drinks from my nipple the whole time carlisle says some tricks. Even if he's listening,it feels good cause he never got out of me.

A strange family twist 3:

I just spent the last hour breastfeeding Nessie,my baby girl whom i gave birth to 3 months nessie on one nipple and emmett on the other i never get nessie wont feed i just call emmett and jasper and they take everything out even when im sleeping often they looks like she's Emmett's baby girl.

15 Years later:

BellaPOV:

Look Emmett, i can tell nessie is getting real horny,do we tell her about what we do?i ask my husband nervously.''I think its time for her to know'' he replies lets call her in our room.u watch the door ill watch the window.

NessiePOV:

Nessie can you come in our room please? My dad calls out.''okay im coming'' i say and i hear them giggling and ''say not yet''. When i enter their room my dad throws me on the bed and guards the door while my mom is standing in front of the window.''well sweetheart, your dad showed me this before we got married.i think it's time for you to matter what happens,you can join anytime and you dont have to but dont run away cause i can tell your gonna need this soon ok? Mom says.

We go up to the 1st bedroom and its Alice on top of someone,my dad turns the light on and i see that its next one is rose and jasper and then edward and parents bring me downstairs and we sit on the couch.''1st of all,they've been doing this for a long and your mom do this livens up our sex life because we live along time so partners need to change you can be apart of this too but since your half human,we ahve to conditions. have to use a condom. have to go see grandpa and ask him for Birth ? Do you want to because if you dont,you dont have and you can pick anyone you want in the ?''my dad ill go see grandpa now for the BC.I'll be right back. I say as i run to his 's in there sitting at his desk with some pills on his desk with boxes of condoms.''these are the BC, and these are the can just let the guys put them on,they know how because of your ?come see me if there's any lock the door and put this gown on 1st.I'll give you a gynocological naked then put the gown on while i get everything ready and put your feet in these stirrups.k?'' he says as he turns puts something cold in my crotch. I look and its 2 metal bas that opens my crotch so he can look in there and then puts in a big q-tip and wipes inside takes the 2 metal bars out and comes over to look at my feels them and says that im all good and to come every 2 weeks for an exam.i say thank you and i leave with all the BC and the boxes of condoms.I stash them in my room and i take one out of the pack and go see the person i want to lose my virginity to. I throw him a condom,he put sit on and he enters me slowly as i feel pain and then wraps my legs around his waist and start fucking our brains out.i start cuming i say'' oh daddy...that felt so good''.


End file.
